With the development of the technologies of wireless communication and information processing, mobile phones are in widespread use nowadays. These mobile phones enable consumers to enjoy the convenience of high-tech services anytime and anywhere. Nowadays mobile phones have all kinds of functions such as storage, keeping a record of events, game functions, WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) functions, sending information, and so on. In particular, many mobile phones integrally provide functions of information recording and photography.
Usually, many users would take mobile phones with themselves due to their convenient portability, and there is more and more demand for higher quality and serviceability of these mobile phones. Some people who engage in night work, for example, border inspectors, military soldiers, policemen, and people going about at night, desire that mobile phones have functions of illuminating, night vision, and night photography. However, the majority of mobile phones lack such functions, and only some mobile phones are able to illuminate by the feeble light from the background light of the display. Further, the effect of illuminating by the background light of the display is frequently not adequate, and consumes much electrical energy.
What is needed, therefore, is a mobile phone which has a night vision function. In particular, a mobile phone which can effectively illuminate or photograph at night is desired.